<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach by Haelstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718667">Reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom'>Haelstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Love Confession, M/M, Rain, Romance, i think this qualifies as romance too so, what qualifies as needing a teen rating?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A love confession in the rain. What more could anyone want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Extraordinary Naruto FanFics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short little idea that hit me when it stormed the other day. My favorite boys in my favorite weather.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind and rain lashed around him as he sloshed down the dirt road, the great trees known to the land of fire streaking by him in the dark. Only when a flash of lightning lit up emptiness in front of him did he pull up short. Sasuke had been just ahead. He could feel him, his chakra wild like the sky above, but the black whip of his cloak had disappeared.</p>
<p>Then just as the road lit up with another clap of thunder, there he was. Standing in front of Naruto, wet despite his cloak, his hair clumped and dripping over his forehead.</p>
<p>Naruto’s stomach flipped as words piled up in his throat. His—<em>no,</em> not his.</p>
<p>Sasuke.</p>
<p>Just Sasuke.</p>
<p>He belonged to no one, but—</p>
<p>“Naruto.”The voice snapped his attention back, and he realized he’d gotten caught in those eyes like always. Black and placid like a lake in the dark, but looks could be deceiving.</p>
<p>Hours.</p>
<p>It was only hours since he’d stood and watched Sasuke walk out of the village. It hadn’t taken him long to decide that he just—he just couldn’t let his feelings go. He had thought he could hold on to them, tuck them close and let them keep him warm while Sasuke searched for himself abroad, looked for who he might be without the input of so many around him.</p>
<p>But they were heavy, and regret tumbled in his stomach for those few hours he’d managed to stay his feet.</p>
<p>Once he decided to leave, though, it was a task of catching up.</p>
<p>Now he stood, his eyes surely burning with all the things he was building himself up to say while Sasuke stared back, a sort of knowing in his expression.</p>
<p>“Sasuke I—“It was overwhelming. The way so many years of feeling could build and build, the way it was <em>so</em> much all molten inside of him and he had to try and find words that could hold it all. “You are—me and you—I—“</p>
<p>Sasuke smiled.  It was small and barely there, but it wasn’t the usual smirk that twisted his face in ire. It was just what Naruto needed.</p>
<p>“A-all my life I’ve had this...<em>emptiness</em> inside. I searched and searched for things to fill it, to make me feel whole and worthy. It took so long for me to realize that I am worthy all on my own, but here,” Naruto clutched at his shirt, right over his heart, “there’s a place here that was made just for you Sasuke. You’re the only one that fits. With every beat it calls for you and I tried but I can’t be quiet about it anymore.”</p>
<p>His voice was ragged by the end. Even among the downpour his words carried, he knew. Everything he felt, flowing out to gather with the rain.</p>
<p>Sasuke’s eyes were zeroed on his.</p>
<p>There were so many things they’d always been able to say that way, with silence. Now, it was as if his words had unlocked a well of passion and the black of Sasuke’s eyes was more like the sea.Savage and swirling.Surging, tossing, <em>tempestuous</em>.</p>
<p>Sasuke always seemed contained, was always outwardly tame, but there was no hiding the raging inside. Not from Naruto. Not ever again.</p>
<p>“Sasuke. I love—“</p>
<p>“Come with me,” he interrupted, as he stepped closer. The move was quick. The words made Naruto gasp and when he exhaled again, there was no doubt Sasuke could feel it against his own damp lips.</p>
<p>The invitation was a shock. He hadn’t come with expectations, just a wish for one last vulnerability with the only person who could truly handle it. Now he was awestruck, standing close in the rain with his...everything.</p>
<p>“Yes, I—<em>yes.</em>”</p>
<p>Almost as soon as the words left him, he was tugged forward, and their lips were pressed together. It was easily the warmest part of his body, that point of contact. A touch of calm in the rage of the storm that they were. The storm that surrounded them always.</p>
<p>When they pulled apart, Naruto couldn’t help the wave of regret. But Sasuke was smirking. The secret kind that made an answering anticipation flutter in his chest.</p>
<p>“I’ll wait for you in the next town over. I trust it won’t take you long to make it back to me.”</p>
<p>The small part of his brain that was still functioning was ardently agreeing. The rest of him was rejecting the distance put between them as Sasuke turned to go.</p>
<p>“And Naruto,” he said, his eyes fierce as he looked back over his shoulder. “Me too.”</p>
<p>Then he was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's so tiny I almost didn't post it, but then I figured why not lol.  I have a couple long stories possibly in the works so sometimes little things like this are freeing.  *shrugs*</p>
<p>Also here's to hoping Naruto fandom doesn't completely die before I can write more lol  Cheers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>